Lágrimas de un ángel
by Yiriz
Summary: Ella es una fotógrafa, independiente, orgullosa y con un fuerte carácter. Él es un actor engreído, rico y muy audaz. ¿Cómo puede que dos personas como ellos lleguen a tener algún tipo de "relación"? Siempre existirán obstáculos que traten de impedirnos llegar a nuestras metas. El amor puede ser tanto un obstáculo como una meta… ¿Qué es para ellos? ¿Qué es para ti?
1. Primeras lágrimas

**Hola, hola! Pues bien… aquí estoy yo de nuevo, con una nueva y loca historia. Para quienes no me conozcan mi nombre artístico (como le digo a mi amigos xD) es Yiriz, y esta no es mi primera locura, pero si es diferente a las demás. Este es un long-fic dramione (mi pareja favorita n.n), pero es un AU, fuera del mundo mágico. Hermione es una fotógrafa profesional y Draco es un actor famoso.**

**Esta historia, al menos en un inicio, puede que este un poco confusa porque pondré partes de lo que pasa en el presente y **_flashbacks _**para explicar algunas de las cosas que llevaron a lo que esta pasando. Espero que aun así la entiendan.**

**Sin mas rollo les dejo el primer capitulo junto con un… pensamiento que me nació sin mas. Este primer capi esta algo corto pero los demás serán más largos, en serio. Bueno, espero que les guste y me digan que les parece, ¿si? n.n**

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, la trama y uno que otro personaje son producto de mi loca imaginación.**_

* * *

¿Conoces aquella leyenda japonesa sobre un "hilo rojo"?

_Un hilo rojo invisible que conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper._

¿Te suena? Si es así ya sabes de que se trata, si nunca habías oído de ella es una historia simple, te la contaré. Espero no aburrirte…

"Hace mucho tiempo, un emperador se enteró de que en una de las provincias de su reino vivía una bruja muy poderosa que tenia la capacidad de poder ver el hilo rojo del destino y la mando traer ante su presencia.

Cuando la bruja llegó, el emperador le ordenó que buscara el otro extremo del hilo que llevaba atado al meñique y lo llevara ante la que seria su esposa; la bruja accedió a esta petición y comenzó a seguir y seguir el hilo. Esta búsqueda los llevó hasta un mercado en donde una pobre campesina con una bebé en los brazos ofrecía sus productos.

Al llegar hasta donde estaba esta campesina, se detuvo frente a ella y la invitó a ponerse de pie e hizo que el joven emperador se acercara y le dijo : "Aquí termina tu hilo" , pero al escuchar esto , el emperador enfureció creyendo que era una burla de la bruja , empujó a la campesina que aun llevaba a su pequeña bebé en los brazos y la hizo caer haciendo que la bebé se hiciera una gran herida en la frente , ordenó a sus guardias que detuvieran a la bruja y le cortaran la cabeza.

Muchos años después, llegó el momento en que este emperador debía casarse y su corte le recomendó que lo mejor era que desposara a la hija de un general muy poderoso. Aceptó y llegó el día de la boda y el momento de ver por primera vez la cara de su esposa, la cual entró al templo con un hermoso vestido y un velo que la cubría totalmente.

Al levantarle el velo vio por primera vez que este hermoso rostro… tenía una cicatriz muy peculiar en la frente."

Bien, ahora piensa si tú crees es eso. ¿Crees que todos tenemos un "hilo rojo" atado ha nuestro meñique y que en el extremo contrario se encuentra aquella persona _especial_? Eso significa que crees que el destino ya esta escrito. Según la leyenda este no puede romperse, ¿será cierto? Bueno eso ya lo dejo a tu consideración.

¿Por qué menciono esta leyenda? Fácil, porque yo si creo que existe algo como eso, yo si creo que de una u otra forma estamos conectados con los demás, incluyendo a _ese alguien especial._ Pero sobre que aquel hilo no puede romperse… tengo mis dudas.

_El hilo se puede estirar o contraer…_

Y eso, queridos lectores, podremos verlo en esta historia. Siempre existirán obstáculos que traten de impedirnos llegar a nuestras metas, uno es el que decide si saltarlos o chocar contra ellos. Y el amor puede ser tanto un obstáculo como una meta… ¿Qué es para ti?

* * *

Suena el despertador. Abre los ojos lentamente, la habitación aun se encuentra en penumbras. El despertador sigue sonando, saca su mano de entre las cobijas y lo apaga. Cierra los ojos de nuevo y se queda dormida de nuevo.

Su celular suena, despierta, lo toma de la mesita de noche. Mira el numero y nota que es de él, ignora la llamada y siente como sus ojos se humedecen, mira su teléfono de nuevo… 7:40 a.m. ¡7:40! Abre los ojos de golpe y se levanta rápidamente, corre al baño y se da una ducha rápida, regresa a su habitación y se pone lo primero que encuentra. Mira la hora en el reloj de pared de su sala, mientras cepillando su húmedo cabello se dirige a la cocina, 7:51 a.m. Llegará tarde, suelta una maldición. Sirve un vaso de leche y se lo toma mientras se dirige a su habitación de nuevo.

Toma su mochila y todas las fotografías que hay en su escritorio, junto con su cámara, las guarda en ella. Toma su celular y una liga de la mesita y deja el vaso ahí, se cuelga la mochila al hombro y sale de la habitación. 7:55 a.m. Abre la puerta de su departamento.

— Maldición —murmura al no ver sus llaves en la pequeña mesa junto a la puerta como siempre —. ¿Dónde están? —se pregunta buscando entre los sillones. Después se agacha a buscar debajo de estos y ahí están, estira su brazo todo lo que le es posible pero no las alcanza.

— Joder —dice levantándose. 7:59 a.m. Empuja el sofá, cuando esta lo suficientemente apartado toma las llaves. Se cuelga la mochila, sale de su departamento y lo cierra con llave. Baja corriendo las escaleras hasta el estacionamiento.

8:10 a.m. Se detiene en un semáforo, se peina el cabello en un chongo mientras cambia a verde. 8:40 a.m. Llega a la empresa…, 40 minutos tarde, nunca había llegado tan tarde, de hecho nunca había llegado tarde. Se estaciona en el sitio de siempre y corre hacia la puerta con su mochila al hombro.

Al entrar se encuentra con lo de siempre, una pequeña sala de espera, fotografías en todas las paredes y al fondo, frente al ascensor, la recepción y Lavander Brown, la recepcionista, mirándola como siempre, con ese aire de presumida.

Las enormes letras plateadas del nombre de la empresa de fotógrafos para la cual trabaja, junto con su eslogan, brillan en la pared detrás de la recepción:

"_Potter's Gallery"_

_We capture the story_

Se dirige directo al ascensor y presiona el botón desesperada.

— ¿Qué paso, Granger, se te pegaron las sabanas? —dice Brown desde su lugar — ¿o será que tu sexy novio ya se dio cuenta de que no eres lo suficiente para él y terminó contigo, por lo cual te desvelaste llorando toda la noche?

Hermione siente sus ojos humedecer de nuevo, más no dice nada, solo presiona el botón de ascensor de nuevo; este se abre justo en ese momento y mientras entre y presiona el botón del segundo piso escucha a Brown decir:

— Cuando eso ocurra no dudes en avisarme, que to puedo consolarlo con mucho gusto.

El ascensor se detiene en el segundo piso. La castaña sale al pasillo, hay dos puertas en la pared derecha y dos en las izquierda y, al igual que en la planta baja, se encuentran colgadas en las paredes varias fotografías tomadas por los que trabajan ahí.

Como siempre se dirige a la segunda puerta de la izquierda, la abre y se sorprende al ver a una pelirroja sentada en el sofá tomando una taza de café.

— ¿Ginny? —dice dejando su mochila en el suelo.

— ¡Hermione! —exclama la pelirroja levantándose y yendo a abrazarla.

— ¿Cómo estas? —pregunta la castaña sonriendo, al separarse.

— Muy, muy bien, ¿recuerdas que en la secundaria siempre decía que jamás me dedicaría a algo relacionado con la publicidad? Quien diría que terminaría adorando mi trabajo, ahora agradezco el hecho de que mis padres tengan una revista —platica Ginny.

— Me alegra que estés feliz con lo que haces… y ¿cómo esta Ronald? Tiene mucho que no lo veo —pregunta la castaña mientras se sientan.

— Pues él igual esta bien, ha hecho varios reportajes tanto para la revista como para otras, así que también esta feliz con su trabajo.

— Me alegra muchísimo.

— Pero bueno, vayamos a la razón del porque estoy aquí, porque supongo que te lo preguntaras —Hermione asiente sonriendo —. Bien, veras, estoy aquí porque te tengo un trabajo, se que eres una fotógrafa excelente y pues… necesito de tus servicios.

— ¿Mis servicios? No se supone que en la revista tienen fotógrafos dedicados a eso, yo tomo fotografías de otro tipo de cosas —responde la castaña tratando de no sonar grosera.

— Si, pero es que mañana tenemos una entrevista con un famoso actor y la chica que se encargaría de las sesión de fotos se negó al enterarse de quien era él y como sabia que tú eras fotógrafa pensé que podrías ayudarme con eso, aunque claro se te pagará y todo.

— No lo se, ya te dije que yo no trabajo en ese tipo de cosas y…

— Hermione, en serio necesito que aceptes, estuve buscando entre los fotógrafos de la revista y nadie quiso hacerlo, incluso los amenace con despedirlos pero aun así se negaron, de hecho si no fuera porque mis padres obligaron a Ron a que él hiciera la entrevista nadie mas la habría hecho.

— Pues… ¿quién es? —pregunta Hermione curiosa.

— Seguro lo conoces, pues es un actor del momento, se llama Draco Malfoy y…

Pero Hermione ya no la escuchaba, el nombre de aquel tipo era lo único que había alcanzado escuchar y su nombre resonaba en su cabeza. Draco Malfoy, si era "ese" Draco Malfoy, ella tendría más razones que cualquier otra persona de no querer verlo… de nuevo.

_15 horas antes..._  
_6:12 p.m._  
_Tocaron a la puerta._

_— __¿Quien es? —gritó desde la habitación._

_— __Yo, mi amor, Nathan —respondió el chico._

_— __¡Pasa! ¡Esta abierto! —gritó la castaña, escuchó la puerta cerrarse —. Salgo enseguida —avisó._

_— __¡Claro! —dijo el chico sentándose en el sofá. Es un joven de 25 años, no muy alto, cabello algo largo azabache, lindos ojos azules, sonrisa tierna, no muy fuerte pero si lo suficiente, muy guapo la verdad._

_Pasan alrededor de cinco minutos y la castaña sale de su habitación después de darse un último vistazo en el espejo._

_— __Hola —saludó sonriendo._

_— __Herms, te ves hermosa…, como siempre —halagó él abrazándola por la cintura, ella sonrió y se besaron —. Bueno, lo mejor será irnos, la función empieza a las 7 y sabes que no me gusta llegar cuando la película ya comenzó —anunció Nathan al separarse._

_Hermione tomó su bolsa y ambos salieron del departamento. Al salir del cine se dirigieron a un restaurante._

_— __¡Por nuestro segundo aniversario! —brindó el joven alzando su copa._

_— __Por nuestro segundo aniversario —repitió la castaña sonriendo y dio un sorbo a su copa —. No imagino cuando gastaras en esta salida._

_— __No importa…, no si es por ti —aseguró él, justo en ese momento sonó su celular, lo sacó de su bolsillo, vio el número y abrió los ojos preocupado._

_— __¿Qué pasa? —preguntó la castaña al notar la expresión de su novio._

_— __Eh… nada, nada —respondió ignorando la llamada y guardando el celular —. Por cierto, aun hay otro lugar al que quiero llevarte._

_Hermione lo miró extrañada, más no dijo nada al respecto. Al terminar de cenar se dirigieron a un parque, era muy lindo y tranquilo, se podían ver luciérnagas cerca de un pequeño lago, ellos se sentaron en una de las bancas frente al lago._

_— __¿Sabes? Esta ha sido una de las mejores noches de mi vida —aseguró Hermione acurrucándose bajo el abrazo de su novio._

_— __Hasta ahora —dijo Nathan sonriendo y besándola en los labios._

_Ambos estaban callados, solo mirando el lago oscuro y cristalino, abrazados, felices, pero eso termino pronto; justo como cuando Hermione se sentía feliz en la universidad, estudiando la carrera que quería, con su gran amiga, junto a su novio y el estúpido de Malfoy aparecía con sus ácidos insultos para arruinarlo todo._

_Sonó un celular, era el de él de nuevi, lo sacó de su bolsillo y se tensó al ver quien llamaba._

_— __¿Quien es? —preguntó la castaña —. ¿Por que no contestas? —se separó y lo miró extrañada._

_— __Eeeh... no es nadie... no es importante —dijo ignorando la llamada y guardando el celular._

_— __¿Quien era? —insistió la chica._

_—__Nadie —respondió nervioso._

_— __Nathan... ¿quien era?_

_— __¡Que nadie! ¡No era nadie! —respondió exaltándose._

_— __Quiero irme a casa —dijo Hermione levantándose._

_— __Herms, lo siento, no quise exaltarme, ven, siéntate —él se levantó._

_— __No, ya es tarde, lo mejor es que ya me lleves a mi casa._

_— __Hermione —dijo insistente._

_— __En serio, Nathan, llévame o tendré que irme en taxi._

_— __¿Que? ¡No! Esta bien, vámonos —dijo rendido y se dirigieron a su auto. Después de un silencioso y tenso viaje llegaron al departamento de la castaña._

_— __Bueno, te veo mañana —dijo Hermione al abrir la puerta._

_— __Herms..., espera..., tengo que contarte algo —dijo Nathan deteniéndola._

_— __¿Sobre quien te llamó?_

_— __Pues... si. Mira, yo no... Recuerdas que hace una semana hubo una reunión de mi clase, una fiesta, te invite pero tenias que viajar a EU por algo de tu trabajo, así que yo fui solo y pues... había una chica que desde siempre se me había insinuado, no se si la recuerdas, se llama Lary Volkova..., bueno... todos se pusieron muy ebrios, incluyéndome, así que... estuve a poco de... —bajó la mirada —hacerlo con ella... ¡pero no lo hice! ¡Me di cuenta justo a tiempo y nada paso! Me arrepiento tanto de eso porque desde entonces no para de llamarme... te juro que yo te amo a ti y ella no significa nada, Herms, lo siento, no pensaba decirte pero... no podía ocultarte algo como eso, no a ti —terminó alzando la mirada esperando la reacción de la castaña._

_Hubiera esperado cualquier cosa, una bofetada, unos gritos, pero no eso, no esa mirada de decepción y tristeza, sabía que eso la decepcionaría, pero la mirada que le dedicó con esas lágrimas amenazando con salir en verdad lo afectó._

_Hermione sintió como sus ojos se humedecían, no podía llorar, no dejaría que él la viera llorar; lo miró decepcionada y sin decir nada... cerró la puerta, para después correr a encerrarse a su habitación y soltar un sollozo junto con las primeras, de muchas, de las lágrimas que derramaría esa noche._

_1:58 a.m._  
_Hermione se quedó dormida._

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Que tal? ¿Se merece un review, tan siquiera para tomatazos? xD Bueno, solo quería decir que ¡tal vez! suba el segundo capitulo el próximo fin de semana, ya sea viernes, sábado o domingo. Eso es todo por ahora. ¡Chao! XO**

***Yiriz**


	2. Draco Malfoy

— ¡Corte! —grita molesto.

— Draco, ya te he dicho que el director, o sea yo, es el único que puede decir corte —habla el moreno levantándose de la silla.

— Pero en vista de que tú no pareces darte cuenta de que se equivoco tengo que ser yo quien la detenga —explica el rubio aserrándose a él.

— En ese caso es trabajo del escritor decir que se equivoco, además, según recuerdo dice bien la línea.

— ¿Estas diciendo que soy un mentiroso?

— No, Malfoy, solo…

— Estaré en mi camerino —dice Draco Malfoy dando media vuelta y alejándose. Una chica con un celular en una mano y una tablet electrónica en la otra, lo alcanza y comienza a hablar a su lado.

— ¡Draco! —grita el moreno siguiéndolo. Cuando esta por alcanzarlo el rubio cierra la puerta de un portazo —. Hijo de…

— Tranquilo, señor Nott. Fue mi culpa, debí disculparme con Malfoy —dice una chica rubia y con hermosos y risueños ojos azules —. Tal vez deba hacerlo ahora mismo —la joven camina hacia el remolque, pero el moreno la detiene.

— No, Luna, ahora no esta de humor para ver a nadie, así que lo mejor es dejar que se le baje y ya después hablare yo con él. Tú no te equivocaste, así que no tienes porque disculparte —dice Nott sonriendo.

— Esta bien —responde Luna y da la vuelta para regresar.

— Luna —la llama, ella voltea — ¿podrías avisar a todos que se tomen un descanso y que continuamos en treinta minutos?

— Claro, señor Nott —dice sonriendo y de nuevo se gira para irse.

— Luna —llama él de nuevo —, otra cosa…, bueno… —camina hacia ella, aunque se queda a una distancia prudencial —ya te he dicho que no tienes porque llamarme "señor Nott"…, solo soy un año mayor que tú… y cuando me llamas así me haces sentir viejo…, así que en serio… ya no me llames así, por favor —sonríe el moreno.

— De acuerdo… ¿Theo? —pregunta la chica para saber si esta bien que lo llame así.

— Si… — el chico sonríe y la rubia se gira para irse.

* * *

—… también llamaron de la revista "Teens" para una entrevista, les dije que llamaran después, así que dime si darles una fecha —se sienta en uno de los sofás negros del lujoso camerino. El rubio se dirige al minibar y se sirve una copa.

— Lo pensaré, ¿qué mas? —pregunta Draco sentándose en el otro sofá y dando un sorbo a su copa.

— Mmm… —revisa el celular —tu padre llamó para avisar que su vuelo llega a las 7:30 y que mandes a alguien a recogerlo, también llamó tu madre para recordarte que quedaste de llevarla a cenar hoy.

— ¿Hoy? ¿Qué día es? —pregunta al pensar la razón por la cual él porque haría eso.

— 17 de agosto —responde la morena.

— Diablos… bueno… llámala y dile que paso por ella a las nueve en punto para que este lista. Y has una reservación en el mejor restaurante que encuentres.

— De acuerdo —comienza a buscar restaurantes en su tablet —. ¡Ah! Y también llamaron de "The Weasley Magazine". Querían confirmar la entrevista de mañana en tu casa y para decir quienes irían. Ronald Weasley será el entrevistador y Hermione Granger la fotógrafa.

— ¿Quién?

— Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger.

— ¿Eso es todo? —pregunta el rubio.

— Amm… —la chica revisa de nuevo el teléfono —si, es todo, Draco —responde.

— Bien, puedes irte, Pansy. No olvides lo del restaurante —la morena asiente, se levanta y sale del camerino cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Draco toma su propia tablet y entra al navegador, después al buscador e ingresa el nombre "Hermione Granger", en segundos aparecen links de distintas páginas. Entra a la primera opción .com, la página se abre y lo primero que se ve es una serie de fotografías que pasan automáticamente. Se dirige a la opción "Sobre mí" y comienza a leer.

"Mi nombre es Hermione Granger. Vivo en Londres. Soy fotógrafa profesional. Trabajo en Potter's Galery, pero también realizo trabajos privados, principalmente para revistas culturales, documentales, etc.

Puede ver algunos de mis trabajos (fotografías) en la opción "Galería". Si desea entrar en contacto conmigo revise la opción "Contacto".

Revisa la galería y se da cuenta de que Granger en verdad es buena en lo que hace. Hay una fotografía que llama su atención, parece una tomada al azar, en un momento personal; Granger esta abrazada de un hombre y se ve realmente feliz.

_** Claro…, es su novio **_ piensa al recordar aquella vez que lo vio con ella…

_Ese había sido, en mucho, el peor día de su vida, hasta ese momento claro, porque no tenia ni idea de lo que le esperaba en el futuro. Pero volviendo a ese día, no había podido ser peor. Primero su estupido profesor de teatro lo había sacado de su clase solo por llegar un poco tarde y con una resaca de los mil demonios, pero… ¿era su culpa? ¡No! Era culpa de Nott por invitarlo a una discoteca para celebrar su primer trabajo como director y ¿qué querían que hiciera? ¿Negarse? ¡Pues no! Era su amigo, tenia que acompañarlo._

_Con la cabeza aun punzándole salió de aquella clase y se fue directo a una cafetería situada cerca de la Universidad, pidió un café súper cargado y se sentó en una mesa apartada. No pensaba acudir a su siguiente clase._

_** Ya solo unos meses mas…, solo unos meses mas ** pensaba mientras se agarraba la cabeza y tomaba su café. _

— _¡Ahh! —escuchó un grito y sintió se cabeza a punto de estallar._

— _¿Pero que mierda…? —dijo el rubio volteando._

_Una chica de piel pálida y cabello azul se hallaba unas mesas más allá y saltaba mientras sonreía y aplaudía, parecía muy feliz. Draco la reconoció._

— _¡Felicidades! ¡Ya se habían tardado, eh! —gritaba la chica sin importarle que llamará la atención, aunque con ese cabello, gritara o no, lo hacia._

_Draco se levantó molesto, su cabeza no dejaba de punzar y esa loca no dejaba de gritar. Se acercó hasta donde la chica estaba._

— _¿Quieres callarte? —le dijo al llegar a ella._

_La chica volteó a verlo y lo reconoció de inmediato._

— _No tienes buen aspecto hoy, Malfoy —se burló ella._

— _Y tú no tienes buen aspecto nunca, Freeman —respondió el rubio. A lo que la chica solo rió._

— _Como digas —dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia—. Y respecto a tu pregunta… lo siento pero no, estoy feliz porque mi pequeña Herms al fin ha aceptado a mi querido Nathan —dijo sonriendo —. Y ya se habían tardado mucho. _

_Draco volteó a la mesa que estaba frente a la chica. No había notado su presencia hasta que la vio. Granger se encontraba sentada a lado de un chico que el rubio ya había visto en otras ocasiones… con ella. _

— _Pues eso a mí no me importa, y estoy seguro que a nadie mas —el rubio se dirigió a la puerta y cuando estaba a punto de salir la escuchó._

— _Déjalo, Carrie, sabes como es Malfoy, un idiota egocéntrico que no le importa nadie mas que él —dijo Hermione al ver que su amiga estaba por responder al rubio._

— _Ja —rió Draco dando media vuelta y volviendo hasta ellos. Por alguna razón, tal vez por el maldito alcohol que había ingerido la noche anterior o por la jodida cabeza que no dejaba de punzarle o porque eso de que no quería a nadie mas que él, lo cual aunque todos lo creyeran, no era cierto; por lo que fuera, al llegar a la mesa, respondió:_

— _Talvez pueda ser un idiota egocéntrico que, según tú, no quiere a nadie mas que a si mismo, pero al menos no soy una fracasada social, que si no fuera por lo come-libros que eres jamás hubieras ingresado a este colegio._

_Y sin preverlo, de un momento a otro, el rubio se encontraba contra la pared, con el novio de Granger tomándolo del cuello de si chaqueta._

— _¡No te atrevas… a insultar… a mi novia de nuevo! —amenazó Nathan._

— _¿O qué? —presionó Malfoy sin inmutarse._

— _O me encargaré de ti —completó el moreno._

_Se miraban directamente a los ojos, fue Draco quien rompió el contacto al escuchar a Granger hablar._

— _Déjalo, Nathan, no quiero que te metas en problemas por su culpa —dijo Hermione a su lado. Volteó a ver al rubio por un segundo y después volvió a ver a su novio._

_Nathan no dejaba de ver a Malfoy, segundo después lo golpeó contra la pared y lo soltó, para después tomar la mano de la castaña._

— _Vamonos ya, tengo clases —dijo Hermione evitando ver a Malfoy. Carrie tomó las mochilas de ambas, le dio la suya a su amiga pero fue Nathan quien la tomó y sin decir más la pareja salió del lugar._

_Carrie se detuvo frente al rubio._

— _Si que eres un idiota, Malfoy, Hermione estaba tan feliz y, como siempre, tenias que llegar a arruinarlo todo —acusó la chica y negó con la cabeza decepcionada. Draco la miró con el ceño fruncido, pero a ella no le importó. Solo giró y se dirigió a la salida._

_Draco podía sentir todas las miradas sobre él, así que segundos después de que la chica de cabello azul saliera del lugar, él fue por el mismo camino._

_Pasó alrededor de dos horas tumbado en el pasto bajo la sombra de un árbol, dentro del colegio. La siguiente clase era su preferida, por lo cual estaba dispuesto a entrar. Se sentó y se recargó en el árbol, aun faltaban 30 minutos. Echó la cabeza para atrás y cerró los ojos._

— _Draco —escuchó que una voz femenina lo llamaba, pero no se movió —. Draco —repitió la voz, segundos después sintió a la chica hincarse frente a él, abrazarlo por el cuello y besarlo —. Oye, que guardadito te lo tenias, eh —dijo la rubia al separarse de sus labios._

— _¿De que hablas, Daphne? —preguntó Draco, aunque ya imaginaba a que se refería. _

_Él, como futuro actor, sabía que los "chismes" no tardaban en propagarse y en ese colegio no eran la excepción. También sabía que las historias solían ser muy diferentes de lo que en realidad pasó, pero lo que la rubia le contó si que lo sorprendió. No era la primera vez que él estaba inmiscuido en algún "chisme". Tampoco era la primera vez que Granger estaba en uno. Pero nunca habían estado ambos "metidos" en una misma noticia, o al menos no así._

— _De que ¿es cierto que te peleaste con el guapísimo, disque, novio de la santurrona de Granger frente al colegio porque estas celoso, ya que te gusta esa perdedora? —dijo la rubia, mas asegurando que preguntando._

— _¿Qué? —Malfoy la separó de él._

— _Lo que oíste, querido, así que… ¿es cierto? —preguntó Daphne._

— _¡Por supuesto que no! Eso es una estupidez y cualquiera que me conozca lo sabría._

— _Pues… tal vez… pero eso es lo que todos están diciendo, ya sabes que aquí las noticias vuelan y esa es la del momento —Greengass lo besó de nuevo, se levantó y sin decir mas se fue dejándolo solo._

_¿Cómo? ¿Cómo había llegado a eso? ¿Cómo un insulto hacia Granger había llegado a… "eso"? La había insultado miles de veces y nunca había pasado algo así._

_Se levantó y se dirigió a su clase, pero no pasaron desapercibidas todas las miradas de todos con los que se cruzaba. Incluyendo la de ella… la de Granger._

— _¡Granger! —llamó Draco al verla sentada en una de las jardineras del colegio._

— _¿Qué quieres ahora, Malfoy? —dijo la castaña mirando las fotografías que tenia entre las manos._

— _Supongo que ya te enteraste del "chisme" del momento —el rubio se sentó a su lado._

— _No, esas cosas no me importan —Hermione no lo miraba._

— _Por Dios, Granger, te importen o no llegas a enterarte._

— _¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy? —preguntó Carrie llegando hasta ellos —. Te dejo un momento y este no tarda en aprovechar para molestarte._

— _Mira, Freeman, por si no lo has notado, yo no la estoy fastidiando, así que largate, quiero hablar con Granger a solas —ordenó Draco._

— _¡Oh! Por supuesto, mi señor, sus deseos son órdenes para mí —contestó Carrie irónica —. ¿Al caso crees que voy a dejarte a solas con Herms después de lo que se anda diciendo?_

— _Haber, haber, haber —habló la castaña —, ¿que es lo que se esta diciendo? —preguntó, pues si parecía ser importante para su amiga, debía serlo para ella._

— _Pues… —comenzó Carrie —dicen que… según… tu novio y Malfoy se pelearon por ti, ya que Malfoy siempre te ha amado en silencio —contó la peli-azul._

— _¡¿Qué?! —gritó —. ¡Pero que estupidez más grande! —la castaña se levantó, se notaba exaltada._

— _Así es —confirmó el rubio —. Así que más te vale mantenerte alejada de mí, para que dejen de pensar en esa tontería._

— _Perdón, Malfoy, pero por si no te has dado cuenta eres tú quien siempre se acerca a mí solo para insultarme y fastidiarme, así que adviértete a ti mismo de alejarte —dijo Hermione._

— _¿Crees que eres tan importante? Pues no, Granger, no lo eres —respondió Draco._

— _Pues si mi memoria no falla, desde que entramos al colegio no hay día que no coincida contigo en algún lado y me fastidies —recordó la castaña._

— _¡Ja! Alucinas, yo tengo cosas mucho más importantes que hacer que perder mi tiempo con una santurrona como tú._

— _¡Eres un idiota! —gritó ella. Sin notar que poco a poco se comenzaba a hacer un circulo de curiosos a su alrededor._

— _¡Hey! ¡Más respeto! —respondió Malfoy._

— _¿Respeto? ¿A ti? ¡Por favor! —exclamó Hermione._

— _Si, a mí, que no te enseñaron a respetar a tus superiores —el rubio alzó la barbilla de forma arrogante._

— _Oh, Malfoy —dijo negando con la cabeza —, eso, justamente eso —lo señaló —, demuestra lo que en realidad eres…, eres patético —terminó._

_El rubio tomó su muñeca con tanta fuerza que pudo notar el pequeño gesto de dolor que Hermione hizo._

— _Mira, Granger, mas te vale que en serio te mantengas alejada de mí, ya no solo por los chismes, sino porque cuando te vea no me tentaré el corazón para insultarte y decirte lo que, no solo yo, sino la mayoría del colegio piensa de ti —amenazó él en voz baja que solo ella pudo escuchar._

— _No sabia que tuvieras corazón, Malfoy, y mucho menos que te lo tentaras al insultarme —respondió mirándolo directamente a los ojos. _

_Pasaron algunos segundos hasta que Draco la soltó, dejando su muñeca roja por la presión de su agarre. Lanzándole una ultima mirada de odio, la castaña dio media vuelta y se fue dándole la espalda; él notó como sobaba su muñeca al alejarse. Y eso… no le hizo sentir culpable en absoluto._

O al menos no en ese momento, recordaba que el resto del curso se cruzó no más de tres o cuatro veces con ella, y en ninguna parecía notar su presencia. Ella simplemente lo ignoraba. Ahí era cuando se arrepentía de eso, nadie ignoraba a Draco Malfoy, mucho menos alguien como ella. Después se recriminaba el porque eso le importaba y ese pequeño rastro de culpa que nacía en él, moría de nuevo.

Habían pasado casi cuatro años desde que habían salido del colegio y desde entonces no la había vuelto a ver. ¿Qué diría al verlo? ¿Qué diría él al verla?

Dando otro trago a su bebida, cerró el navegador, dejó la tablet sobre la pequeña mesa frente al sofá y se recostó clavando la mirada en el techo.

_** Da igual. ¿Qué podría decirme? Tal vez ni siquiera me recuerde **_ piensa sabiendo que eso era mentira, pues como le había dicho… _"Pues si mi memoria no falla, desde que entramos al colegio no hay día que no coincida contigo en algún lado y me fastidies". _Era evidente que lo recordaría.

* * *

**Bueno pues aquí esta el segundo capitulo, perdón por no subirlo el finde pero tuve mucha tarea u.u de hecho ahorita tengo mucha tarea atrasada pero quería terminarlo y subirlo. El siguiente espero publicarlo durante la próxima semana. En fin, hablando del capi… Como ven se trató de Draco y un día de su pasado, que ni él ni ella han olvidado, pero bueno eso ya lo verán después. ¿Qué pasará cuando se vean de nuevo, después de casi cuatro años sin verse? ¿Y que pasará con Herms y su novio? Además pronto aparecerán los demás personajes y también hablaré un poco de su pasado. Es importante para esta historia!**

**Espero que les haya gustado. No olviden dejar un review diciéndome que les pareció.**

**XO**

***Yiriz**


	3. Reencuentro

**Hola, hola! Si, se que hace muuucho que no actualizo esta historia, pero mi inspiración y animo andaban por los suelos, pero me he puesto en marcha de nuevo y he decidido seguir. Así que he aquí el tercer capitulo, prometo, juro por Merlín xD que ya actualizare mas seguido, tengo muchas ideas para este fic, solo espero que mi musa no decida irse de nuevo... jum! xD En fin, sin mas rollo... el capi!**

* * *

Suena el timbre.

— ¡Un momento! —grita desde la habitación. Apaga la computadora y camina hacia la puerta. La abre y su respiración se detiene.

—Hola —saluda el moreno.

—Nathan —dice ella neutra.

— ¿Podemos hablar? —pregunta él.

—No…, yo… de hecho…, ya iba de salida.

—Hermione, por favor, tenemos que hablar, te he estado llamando y no me respondes —pide el ojiazul con mirada suplicante.

—Nathan… necesito pensar en lo que me dijiste… dame algo de tiempo… recién me contaste anteayer, y ya había pasado tiempo desde que ocurrió —suspira —. Nat… sabes que te quiero, pero… no me hubiera esperado algo como eso de ti —lo mira y hace una mueca triste.

El chico baja la mirada abatido y cuando esta por decir algo la puerta del ascensor se abre. Un joven alto, pelirrojo, de piel clara y ojos azules sale de él. Hermione lo mira y sonríe ampliamente.

— ¡Hermione! —grita el pelirrojo sonriendo y acercándose a ellos — ¿Eres tú? —pregunta llegando a la puerta —. Estas tan… cambiada.

— ¡Oh, Ron! —exclama la castaña y lo abraza —. Tú estas tan… alto, hace tanto que no te veía, te he echado tanto de menos, al igual que a Harry —se separa sonriendo.

—Y yo a ti, Herms —dice Ronald algo sonrojado por la efusividad de la chica. Es cuando nota la presencia de alguien más.

—Ah… él es… mi… Nathan Roxwell —presenta la castaña.

— ¿Nathan Roxwell? ¡Si! ¡Te recuerdo! —exclama el pelirrojo —. Eres compañero de Harry.

Nathan asiente.

—Tú eres Ronald Weasley, su mejor amigo, ¿no?

El pelirrojo asiente cuando suena su celular. Lo saca de su bolsillo y mira la pantalla.

—Disculpen —dice y responde alejándose de ellos.

— ¿Qué hace él aquí? —pregunta Nathan.

—Vino por mí —responde la castaña.

— ¿Para que?

—Trabajo.

— ¿Trabajo? —pregunta serio.

—Si, trabajo —repite Hermione.

—Si no mal recuerdo, él y tú tuvieron algo que ver —dice celoso.

—Así es…, tuvimos algo que ver… hace mucho tiempo —responde ella poniendo énfasis en las ultimas palabras.

—He escuchado que donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan.

— ¡Por Dios, Nathan! Eso fue hace casi diez años y terminamos como buenos amigos —recuerda la chica.

—Pues tal vez él aun no te olvida.

—Parece que apenas estas dando a conocer al verdadero Nathan —recrimina la castaña.

— ¿De que hablas? —pregunta el moreno sin comprender.

—De que hasta donde sé, nunca me habías engañado ni me habías hecho una escena de celos como esta —explica Hermione.

—Nunca te he engañado —asegura él.

— ¿Cómo saberlo? —dice ella sintiendo como sus ojos se humedecían.

— ¿No confías en mí? —pregunta Nathan acercándose a ella.

—Yo… ya… no —baja la mirada —, ya… no lo se —siente una delgada lágrima resbalar por su mejilla.

—Hermi —murmura el moreno poniendo una de sus manos en la mejilla de la chica.

—Perdón por interrumpir —se disculpa el pelirrojo regresando —pero me llamó Ginny y dice que ella ya va camino a la casa de Draco Malfoy, así que lo mejor será irnos ya —apresura.

— ¿Draco Malfoy? —pregunta Nathan extrañado y mirando a la castaña — ¿Iras a la casa de Draco Malfoy?

Hermione se limpia la lágrima y asiente.

— ¿Pero…? ¿Por qué?

—Ginny me pidió de favor que tomara las fotografías de la entrevista que le harían para su revista —explica ella.

—Pero… ¿estas loca? Supongo que es ese Draco Malfoy que se la vivía fastidiándote —Hermione asiente — ¿y aun así aceptaste?

—Si —exclama la castaña—. Y ya escuchaste, lo mejor será que me vaya —entra a su departamento, toma la mochila que esta sobre el sofá, se la cuelga al hombro, sale y cierra con llave. Nadie dijo nada mientras lo hizo—. Así que… te veo después, Nathan. Vamonos, Ron —se despide y camina hacia el ascensor.

—Hasta luego —se despide el pelirrojo y sigue a la chica.

El ascensor se abre y ambos entran, presiona el botón de la planta baja, ella le dirige una mirada fría a Nathan y las puertas se cierran.

**0**

**o0o0o**

**0**

— ¿Le darás el caso?

— No.

— ¡Vamos! Tú se lo prometiste.

— ¡No!

— ¿Por qué?

—Sabes porqué, Tonks. Si le doy el caso lo tomará de forma muy personal.

— ¡Justo por eso! Él tiene razones para atraparlo, si le das el caso no se rendirá hasta resolverlo.

— ¡No! —repite él por tercera vez.

— ¡Vamos, Moody! Sabes que tengo razón.

El magullado hombre clava su ojo en ella, si, solo uno de sus ojos, pues el otro lo había perdido durante un tiroteo, en el que por suerte habían logrado atrapar a quien buscaban. El lugar en donde años atrás había estado su ojo izquierdo, ahora estaba cubierto por un parche negro. Algo que para todos causaba mucho respeto, y algo de temor. Excepto para la joven Tonks, esa chica con rostro en forma de corazón, alegre y trabajadora, para ella el parche siempre había sido blanco de bromas.

—No me mires con esos ojos —dice la chica soltando una risa —, o bueno, con ese ojo.

Alastor Moody, primer jefe de la brigada, sonríe; lo cual deforma su rostro aun mas, no era normal verlo sonreír.

—Esta bien llama a Potter.

Tonks sonríe y se dispone a salir.

—Y, Tonks, mas te vale que tengas razón —dice por ultimo el jefe.

—Por supuesto que tengo razón —la chica sale y cierra la puerta tras de si.

**0**

**o0o0o**

**0**

— ¡Al fin llegan! ¡Llevo casi 30 minutos esperándolos! —exclama la pelirroja al verlos llegar.

—Lo siento, es que… llegó una visita inesperada —se disculpa la castaña.

—Bueno… eso ya no importa, ya están aquí, así que… hay que tocar —dice Ginny.

—Claro —los tres caminan hacia la entrada, pero solo Hermione parece sorprenderse por lo que ve.

La casa, o mejor dicho mansión, en la que vivía Malfoy era… enorme. A ella nunca le había importado mucho el dinero, pero si las cosas llamativas y extravagantes, pues eran perfectas para fotografiarse; esa mansión era todo eso y mas. Tenía tres pisos de alto, el jardín era enorme y rodeaba toda la casa, había hermosas flores creciendo en lugares específicos lo cual le daba un aire de elegancia único; además de que la casa era de un color oscuro, casi negro. Se veía imponente a comparación de las demás propiedades que la rodeaban y no había que negar que también eran fantásticas.

La negra verja que rodeaba toda la propiedad se abre. Un anciano los recibe y los guía hasta la entrada de la casa. Una mujer de alrededor de 50 años, algo atemorizante, abre la puerta.

—Eh… nosotros… —balbucea Ginny.

—Pasen —interrumpe la señora con voz lúgubre, ellos la siguen.

Llegan al vestíbulo.

—Esperen aquí, enseguida vendrá alguien por ustedes —avisa y se va.

Pasan cinco minutos hasta que una chica morena, no menor que ellos aparece.

— Buenas tardes, yo soy Pansy Parkinson, la asistente del señor Malfoy —se presenta —. Según entiendo ustedes deben ser Ginevra Weasley, con quien estuve hablando para determinar lugar y fecha de la entrevista —dice mirando a la pelirroja, ella asiente—. Ronald Weasley, el entrevistador —mira al pelirrojo.

—Si —responde él.

— Y… Hermione Granger, la fotógrafa —mira a la castaña, esta asiente —. Bien, el señor Malfoy ya los espera en la sala, síganme, por favor —la morena da media vuelta y ellos, después de cruzar miradas nerviosas, la siguen.

Llegan a una gran sala, del tamaño de todo el departamento de Hermione, o eso es lo que ella piensa.

—Draco —llama la morena—. Ya están aquí —anuncia acercándose a él, quien esta sentado en un oscuro sofá con una copa en su mano derecha y su brazo izquierdo sobre el respaldo.

Hermione deja de respirar sin darse cuenta cuando lo mira, todos los insultos, menosprecios, recuerdos de su época en la universidad renacen en su mente.

Draco mira a los presentes, primero a la conocida Ginny Weasley, después al pelirrojo a su lado y por último… a ella. Clava su mirada en la castaña y, mas por costumbre que otra cosa, levanta ligeramente la barbilla, ella es la única que lo nota.

Mientras el rubio y la castaña se miran directamente a los ojos, los otros tres sienten una tensión en el ambiente, la cual es rota por la pelirroja.

—Entonces… ¿aquí será la entrevista? —pregunta Ginny, Draco voltea a verla, Hermione solo dirige la mirada a otro lado.

—Si —responde Pansy —. Señorita Weasley y señorita Granger síganme por aquí.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunta la pelirroja.

—Para que el señor Malfoy tenga privacidad y responda con más confianza —explica la morena.

—Esta bien, pero Hermione tendrá que quedarse, ella grabara la entrevista para la revista en línea —dice Ginny.

—De acuerdo, entonces, usted, sígame —dice Pansy dirigiéndose a Ginny, ella asiente.

—Bueno… los veo en un rato —dice la pelirroja y sigue a Parkinson.

Hermione comienza a acomodar la cámara de video con el lente hacia el rubio. Ron la ayuda poniendo el tripié.

— ¡Demonios! —murmura la castaña.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunta el pelirrojo.

—La memoria esta llena y no traje otra.

—Creo que tengo una en el auto, un camarógrafo de la revista la olvido en la entrevista pasada y no se la he regresado, tal vez te sirva —dice Ronald.

— ¿De verdad? Pues si… tal vez, préstame tus llaves y voy por ella.

—No, yo voy, hace mucho que no limpio mi cajuela y es un desastre así que… —sonríe y rasca su nuca —no tardo —el pelirrojo sale del salón y enseguida se puede sentir la tensión formada entre los presentes.

Hermione evita mirarlo fingiendo que revisa la cámara de video. Sin embargo, el rubio clava su mirada en ella. La castaña siente como se erizan los vellos de su nuca, eso era algo que siempre había odiado de él, su profunda y penetrante mirada.

— ¿No piensas decir nada? —pregunta Draco rompiendo el silencio.

—No tengo nada que decir —responde ella sin mirarlo.

— Hmm… —el rubio da un trago a su copa — ¿Ni siquiera un "hola, Draco, ¿cómo te ha ido?"? —dice con cierta burla.

—No lo creo —contesta mirándolo de reojo.

—Vamos —Draco se levanta y comienza acercarse a ella—. Un "hola, Draco, ¿cómo estas?" no te cuesta nada.

—Según recuerdo, yo te llamaba Malfoy —dice la castaña mirándolo y cruzándose de brazos.

—Cierto —sigue avanzando—, pareces recordarlo muy bien.

— ¿Cómo olvidarlo? —responde irónica.

—Bien, ya que tú no piensas preguntar como me ha ido en la vida, lo haré yo… ¿cómo te ha ido estos años, Granger?

Hermione rueda los ojos y suspira con fastidio.

—Parece que la madurez te ha afectado, te has vuelto mas amargada —se burla él.

—Y parece que a ti no te ha llegado la madurez y sigues siendo el mismo hijo de papi del colegio —responde ella.

— ¡Uh! Eso dolió, Granger —frunce el cejo, pero después sonríe—. Hace tanto que no escuchaba a alguien decirme lo que en realidad piensa de mí.

—No me digas que no sabes lo que todo el mundo dice de ti.

—Pero claro que si, solo que nadie me lo dice en la cara, en cambio tú… directa como siempre —da un trago a su copa— ¿Algo de tomar?

—No, gracias —responde sin quitarle la vista de encima.

— ¿Segura? Esto esta exquisito —dice el rubio levantando su copa.

—No quiero, gracias —repite.

Draco camina hacia el minibar y sirve una copa del vino que esta en la barra. Se la tiende a la castaña. Ella lo mira y antes de que repita su respuesta, él habla.

—No me dejaras con la copa en la mano, ¿o si? —clava su fría mirada en ella.

Hermione toma la copa con inseguridad y la mira como esperando darse cuenta si tiene algún tipo de veneno.

—Por nuestro reencuentro —brinda Draco chocando su copa con la de ella y da un sorbo sin dejar de mirarla. Hermione lo piensa un poco.

—Yo no lo llamaría reencuentro, yo diría una terrible coincidencia que espero no se vuelva a repetir jamás —dice la castaña y se lleva la copa a los labios.

El rubio alza una ceja y la mira con detenimiento. Hermione deja la copa en la barra del bar y se acerca a su mochila, de donde saca un micrófono para la entrevista.

— ¿Puedes quitarte el saco, por favor? —pregunta la castaña acercándose a Draco.

—Tranquila, Granger, apenas acabamos de reencontrarnos —dice el rubio sonriendo de lado.

—Es para ponerte el micrófono —responde Hermione rodando los ojos y levantando el micrófono que tenia entre las manos.

Draco se quita el saco sin dejar de mirarla y lo deja en el sillón. Alza los brazos.

—Todo tuyo —dice con voz seductora y alzando una ceja.

Hermione suelta un suspiro y se acerca mas a él. Se sitúa detrás y coloca la caja en su pantalón.

—Sin pena, Granger —dice Draco.

La castaña lo rodea y se pone frente a él. Coloca el micrófono en el cuello de su camisa.

— ¿Nerviosa? —susurra él.

Hermione lo mira directamente a los ojos. Ella no esta nerviosa, ella esta molesta, porque al tenerlo de nuevo tan cerca todos los recuerdos vuelven a su mente, sobretodo aquel por el que optó evitarlo siempre que pudiera. Y todo por un estúpido chisme que él había provocado.

—No tienes idea de cuanto me arrepiento de haber aceptado venir… listo, puedes ponerte tu saco de nuevo —la castaña se aleja.

El clava su mirada en ella con disgusto. La forma en que había dicho aquello…, en verdad parecía que odiaba haberlo vuelto a ver, y no era para menos, él siempre había sido un maldito con ella. El ambiente se pone aun mas tenso.

Ronald puede sentirlo al entrar de nuevo al salón. Draco clava su mirada en el pelirrojo, después gira, se pone su saco y vuelve a sentarse en el sofá que estaba antes de que se fuera.

— ¿Todo bien? —pregunta Ron acercándose a la castaña.

—Si, ¿tienes la memoria? —responde ella dejando la copa sobre la barra.

—Si, aquí esta —Ron le tiende una pequeña memoria a Hermione, quien la toma y de forma sencilla la cambia.

—Es perfecta —dice la castaña configurando los últimos detalles.

Pasan unos minutos en los que el pelirrojo habla con Draco sobre como se llevará a cabo la entrevista. Hermione le coloca el micrófono a Ronald.

—Bien —Ron se sienta en un sofá frente al rubio y mira a la castaña.

—Cuando quieras —anuncia la chica.

El pelirrojo sonríe y asiente dando a entender que comience a grabar.

**0**

**o0o0o**

**0**

— ¡Harry! —llama la chica entrando a la oficina.

Todos se exaltan ante el grito. Incluso se escucha un portalápices caer del escritorio de Padma Patil. Tonks camina hasta el escritorio de Harry al fondo de la sala, el ojiverde se encuentra sentado y revisando unos papeles, él es el único que no se inmuta ante el grito de la joven detective.

—Harry, te tengo noticias —dice Tonks al llegar hasta su lugar.

—Yo igual tengo noticias —anuncia el azabache —, parece que Voldemort ha vuelto —dice sin dejar de revisar los papeles.

— Oh… le has arruinado la sorpresa a Moody —dice Tonks sentándose en la orilla del escritorio del chico.

— ¿Qué? —pregunta Harry mirándola —Tonks, por favor, bájate del escritorio y explícate.

—De acuerdo —Tonks se baja dando un salto —. Bueno, Moody quiere verte.

— ¿Para que?

—Es una sorpresa.

—Tonks —dice el ojiverde, con voz dura.

—Ay, Harry, desde que entraste a trabajar te has vuelto un amargado, si sigues así en unos años estarás como Moody —dice la chica y se va hacia su propio escritorio.

Harry se levanta y guarda los papeles en un fólder, que después lo mete en un cajón, y se dirige a la salida, rumbo a la oficina de Moody.

* * *

**¿Que tal, eh? En este capi ya aparecieron nuevos personajes, bueno, aparte de Herms y Draco. Como ven Ron es periodista, Harry detective junto con Tonks, Nathan, Padma Patil y otro que no mencione, ademas de que llegará una persona nueva. En el proximo cap se sabrá mas de lo que le pasó a Harry y el porque decidió ser detective. En fin, ¿se merece un review? Yo se que quieres dejarme uno, yo lo se... xD**

**XO. Yiriz. **


	4. Lágrimas de Harry

**Hola, hola! Aquí estoy con el cuarto capitulo. Como les prometí traté de no tardarme mucho en actualizar y lo mismo va para el siguiente cap. Muchísimas gracias a quienes me dejaron review y agregaron mi historia a favoritos, eso me anima mucho a seguir. Sin más rollo… al capi!**

* * *

—Adelante.

Harry Potter, actual jefe del equipo, entra a la oficina y cierra la puerta. Moody le señala el asiento frente a su escritorio y el ojiverde se sienta.

—Potter, tengo noticias, al parecer Voldemort apareció de nuevo.

Harry clava su mirada en su jefe, pero no dice nada.

—Fue en Estados Unidos. Hubo un robo en una galería privada, de un coleccionista llamado Horace Slughorn, por suerte no lo mataron pues no se encontraba él ahí. Slughorn estaba aquí, en Londres, cuando ocurrió el robo. Al llegar a Estados Unidos descubrió que se habían llevado cinco pinturas, de las más caras, por supuesto, incluyendo una de un conocido tuyo y mío —Moody clava su mirada en el ojiverde, quien sabe enseguida a quien se refiere.

Harry conocía al señor Slughorn, al igual que muchas otras personas que estaban inmiscuidas en eso del arte. Conocía coleccionistas, pintores, escultores, fotógrafos, artistas en general, y no era para menos, pues los Potter eran dueños de una de las galerías de fotografía mas reconocidas del mundo, Potter's Gallery. Sus padres siempre habían querido que Harry dirigiera la galería en algún momento, pero el azabache nunca había estado del todo de acuerdo.

Después de lo que pasó, Harry estuvo mas seguro que nunca de entrar a la academia de policía, para después convertirse en detective. Potter's Gallery había quedado al mando de Sirius Black, un reconocido fotógrafo, pero sobretodo gran amigo de la familia y padrino de Harry.

—Lupin —dice el azabache

Moody asiente.

—Como sabes, su pintura mas actual fue comprada hace poco por el señor Slughorn. De las robadas, esa es la más cara, Tonks aun no lo sabe, Lupin no se lo ha dicho y me pidió que no se lo digamos, esa pintura era especial para ella… o algo así —Moody toma el fólder que tiene frente a él y se lo tiende a Potter — ¿Lo tomaras o no? —Harry lo toma —. Ahí esta todo lo que sabemos de Voldemort, junto con… —levanta tres cajas y las pone sobre el escritorio —esto. En las cajas esta toda la información que se ha obtenido de los años pasados, espero que te sirva.

Harry se levanta y mira lo que hay en las cajas. Varios fólder, archivos, con muchos papeles, recortes de noticias, fotografías, se encontraban dentro. ¿Cómo era posible que teniendo tanta información no hubiesen sido capaces de atraparlo antes?

—En unos días llegará una persona de Estados Unidos para ayudar con el caso —dice el jefe con notada molestia.

— ¿Hay algún problema con eso, capitán? —pregunta Harry al notarlo.

—Nunca me ha gustado que otros se inmiscuyan en mi trabajo, no necesito a un americano rondando por aquí, se que mis hombres son bastante capaces de hacer su trabajo, pero el jefe supremo dijo que seria una buena idea —Moody se levanta y caminas hacia la puerta, la abre —. Ahora, Potter, ve a trabajar, no hagas que me arrepienta de haberte dado este caso.

—No se arrepentirá, capitán —dice Harry levantándose. Toma las cajas, junto con el fólder y sale de la oficina.

**o0o0o**

—Debe ser difícil ser la asistente de Draco Malfoy —dice la pelirroja rompiendo el silencio.

—Un poco —responde la morena.

— ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

—Ya lo estas haciendo —dice Pansy sin mirarla, revisando algo en su tablet.

—Claro —dice nerviosa — ¿Por qué aceptó hacer la entrevista? Quiero decir, me alegra, porque será grandioso para la revista pero… desde hace tiempo que queríamos una entrevista y siempre se negaba. Y según sé, él nunca había dado una entrevista así…, personal.

—Yo no puedo decirle el porqué, estoy segura que esa pregunta esta incluida en la entrevista y si él quiere responderla lo hará, él tiene sus razones —responde Pansy aun sin mirarla.

—Claro —murmura Ginny jugando con sus dedos.

Pasa otro rato en que ninguna dice nada.

—Debes conocer muy bien a Malfoy —dice la pelirroja —a mí me sorprendía como era que siendo como es, quiero decir, que no da entrevistas, no habla de su vida y no es muy accesible, fuese tan famoso. Pero bueno… tiene mucho dinero y un reconocido apellido, eso debe de ser de gran ayuda.

—Lo mismo podría decir de usted, señorita Weasley —la morena la mira —. Lo que el señor Malfoy ha logrado ha sido por él, él ha trabajado mucho por llegar hasta donde esta y por ganar lo que ha ganado.

Ginny la mira un tanto sorprendida.

—Según sé, los Weasley son una familia muy famosa en el mundo del periodismo, además de que tienen mucho dinero y eso no significa que solo por eso usted sea lo que es, ¿o si?

—No, por supuesto que no —Ginny clava la mirada en la morena —. Al parecer Malfoy y yo hemos llegado a donde estamos por nuestros propios meritos, aunque no hay que negar que nuestros apellidos han sido de ayuda, sin que nosotros lo pidamos o lo queramos.

—Estoy de acuerdo —Pansy sonríe de lado, con cierta maldad.

Ginny la mira incomoda, en eso suena su celular.

—Permiso —dice la pelirroja levantándose y alejándose para contestar.

**o0o0o**

— Bien… 3… 2… 1 —cuenta Hermione —grabando.

—Buenas tardes —comienza Ronald —, hoy nos encontramos con el famoso actor, Draco Malfoy, que actualmente protagoniza la reconocida serie de televisión "_" y que anteriormente protagonizó la ganadora al Oscar como mejor película. Pero eso es algo que todo el mundo sabe; hoy, Draco Malfoy nos hablará del Draco que no conocen y muchos ansiamos conocer.

Hermione realiza un acercamiento al rubio que sonríe de forma un tanto arrogante.

**_Típico de él_** piensa la castaña.

—Así que primero dinos, Draco, ¿por qué aceptaste hacer la entrevista? —pregunta Ron.

El rubio sonríe, baja la vista y luego mira al pelirrojo.

—Bueno, Ronald, como sabes yo no suelo dar entrevistas, ni ruedas de prensa, pero creo que siempre hay tiempo de cambiar cuando uno se da cuenta de que no esta haciendo del todo bien las cosas —sonríe de nuevo y mira hacia la cámara —. Aunque pensándolo bien, si he llegado hasta aquí… no debo estar haciéndolas tan mal —alza una ceja y clava su mirada en la castaña, quien se estremece.

—Si, si, lo estas haciendo muy bien, por algo has logrado tanto a tan corta edad…, 26 años, ¿cierto?

—Cierto —el rubio asiente.

—Pero nos alegra que hayas aceptado… bien, siguiente pregunta… ¿por qué decidiste ser actor?

—Creo que… es algo que traigo en las venas; mi madre, por ejemplo, fue una gran y reconocida actriz, al igual que muchos en la familia Malfoy.

—Y Black —dice el pelirrojo.

Draco clava su mirada en él. No es que tuviera algo en contra de la familia Black, él, aunque nunca pensara en eso, era un Black; pero nunca había tenido relación con ninguno de ellos, a excepción de su tía Bellatrix, no conocía a ningún otro Black.

Sabía que los Black igual eran reconocidos en el mundo de la actuación, pero sobretodo en el mundo del arte.

—Si, también —admite serio —. Pero aparte de eso, yo pienso que la actuación es lo mío, tengo que aceptar que en un principio no quería ser actor e incluso pensé en salirme del colegio durante mi primer semestre, pero como ves no lo hice.

Como se sabe, Hogwarts es uno de los mejores colegios de arte en el mundo y con el tiempo fui dándome cuenta que el ser actor era algo… fantástico; poder ser diferentes personas, vivir muchas vidas; porque, para mí, eso es ser actor, conocer la forma de pensar de muchas personas y tratar de entenderlas para poder adentrarte al personaje.

Es como poder ser una… serpiente, cambia de piel cada determinado tiempo; y así es un actor, cambia de personaje —el rubio hace una pausa —. Además, algo que siempre me ha gustado de ser actor, es que puedes fingir ser alguien diferente a quien eres en realidad, nunca nadie debe pensar que nos conocen realmente —mira a la castaña. Hermione se tensa y rompe el contacto visual —, o al menos no del todo.

—Muy interesante, tengo que admitir que nunca un actor o actriz había mencionado algo así, es realmente… interesante —dice Ron sonriendo.

— ¿Qué esperabas? Todo yo soy interesante —responde Draco sonriendo de lado mirándolo y después volteo de nuevo hacia la castaña.

Ella evita mirarlo.

**o0o0o**

— ¿Pero que es todo esto?

— ¿Moody te lo dio?

— ¿Moody está haciendo limpieza en su oficina o que?

—Papeles, si y no —responde Harry caminando hacia la mesa que está en el centro de la sala, dejando tres cajas sobre ella, junto con un fólder lleno de mas papeles.

— ¿Entonces que son? —pregunta Padma mirando las cajas.

—El nuevo caso —responde el ojiverde.

— ¿Qué? Querrás decir, los nuevos veinte casos —dice Dean Thomas abriendo una de las cajas.

—No, todo es información sobre un solo caso.

— ¿Todo esto es de un solo caso? —pregunta Nathan acercándose a la mesa.

—Hasta que te dignas a llegar, Nathan —reprocha Padma.

—Tenía unas cosas que arreglar, le avise a Harry.

—Si, por cierto, ¿qué tal fue? —pregunta el azabache.

— Nada bien —dice Nathan cabizbajo.

—No te preocupes, Hermione suele ser algo necia, ya se le pasará.

—Eso espero.

—Bien, bien, bien, dejen el chisme para otro momento que al parecer ahora tenemos trabajo que hacer —habla Tonks sacando papeles de las cajas.

—Entonces… ¿de que caso es todo esto? —pregunta Padma.

—Voldemort —dice Harry como toda respuesta, los demás clavan su mirada en él entendiendo perfectamente la situación.

Ese si que seria un duro caso, estaban seguros que seria más difícil y pesado que todos sus demás casos juntos.

Tom Riddle, mejor conocido como Voldemort, era un traficante de arte y armas en el mercado negro. Uno de los cinco mas buscados en Gran Bretaña y de los diez mas buscados en Estados Unidos. Los Riddle eran una familia dedicada al contrabando desde hace años, pero nunca habían logrado atrapar a ninguno; bueno, solo a uno, al bisabuelo de Tom, pero desde entonces los Riddle habían logrado salir librados, o mas bien, nunca ser atrapados.

Pero aparte de eso, Harry Potter tenía una razón más fuerte para capturar y encerrar al maldito, y todos aquellos que trabajaran con él, por el resto de sus días.

.

.

— _¡Fondo, fondo, fondo, fondo, fondo! —gritaban todos mientras el pelirrojo, parado sobre una mesa, se tomaba de un solo trago un gran tarro de cerveza._

_Harry se levantó y fue hacia el balcón para responder una llamada._

—_Tío Sirius —saludó en cuanto contestó._

—_Harry, ¿dónde estás? —preguntó el hombre al otro lado de la línea, sonaba preocupado._

—_Ammm… en mi casa, ¿por qué?_

—_Harry, ¿dónde estás? Por favor, no mientas._

—_Estoy en mi casa._

—_Harry, yo estoy en tu casa, así que dime donde estás —pidió Sirius._

—_De acuerdo, estoy en casa de Ron, es el cumpleaños de Seamus y Ron ofreció su casa para hacer una pequeña fiesta —explicó Harry asomándose por el brandal._

—_Bien, no te muevas de ahí, voy para allá —anunció Sirius a punto de colgar._

— _¿Qué? —exclamó el ojiverde separándose del barandal y mirando hacia dentro, hacia cierta pelirroja —. No, tío, no hace falta, le dije a Ron que si podía pasar la noche aquí y dijo que si, que no había…_

—_Harry —lo interrumpió —, pasó algo —dijo sonando serio, demasiado para él._

— _¿Pasó algo? ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó el chico sin comprender._

— _¡Harry! —gritó alguien desde adentro — ¡Vamos, Harry, te toca!_

—_Oye, tío, luego me cuentas, me están llamando —avisó el azabache._

—_Harry —gritó Sirius, el ojiverde escuchó como se le quebró la voz —. Tus padres… tus padres están muertos._

_El chico se paralizó, abrió la boca y balbuceo algunas cosas, incomprensibles._

—_Voy para allá —dijo Sirius antes de colgar._

— _¡Harry! —gritaban desde adentro._

— _¿Harry? —preguntó una chica frente a él —. Harry —le llamó al verlo pálido —. Harry, ¿qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? —dijo tomándolo del hombro y examinándolo con la mirada — ¡Ron! —gritó la castaña al ver que su amigo parecía no reaccionar._

— _¿Viste lo que hice, linda? —preguntó Ron llegando a ellos y tomando a la chica de la cintura._

—_Si, lo vi, y sabes lo que pienso al respecto —respondió cruzándose de brazos._

—_Vamos, Herms, no te molestes —dijo Ron acercándose a ella para besarla._

—_No, Ron, no voy a besarte después de todo lo que has tomado; además, algo le pasa a Harry —dijo alejándose del pelirrojo y señalando a su amigo._

— _¿Harry? ¿Qué pasa, hermano? —preguntó Ron notando a su amigo sentado en el suelo, recargado en el barandal y con la vista perdida._

—_Mi tío Sirius llamó, viene para acá —respondió Harry con voz neutra._

— _¡Joder! ¡Tenemos que esconder el alcohol! —exclamó el pelirrojo._

— _¡Ron! —recriminó la castaña mirándolo molesta._

—_Mis padres… —murmuró Harry, pero sus amigos lograron escucharlo —están muertos._

_Hermione abrió los ojos y se llevó las manos a la boca, hincándose frente a él. Ron solo abrió la boca sin saber que decir._

—_Están muertos —repitió el azabache presionando la mandíbula y cubriendo sus ojos con sus manos, sin evitar que las lagrimas brotaran de ellos. _

.

.

Diez años, casi diez años habían pasado de la muerte de sus padres, y el maldito de Voldemort seguía libre.

—Pero no por mucho —dice Harry en voz baja, mientras, junto con sus compañeros, revisaba toda la información que se había obtenido sobre los Riddle a lo largo de los años.

**o0o0o**

—No, para nada, ella es muy… digamos que… no es lo que busco —responde el rubio sonriendo.

— ¿No es lo que buscas? Entonces, dinos, ¿qué es lo que Draco Malfoy busca en una mujer?

—Bueno, la verdad es que no soy muy exigente, yo pienso que todas las mujeres son hermosas… a su manera, aunque algunas son más hermosas que otras, por supuesto.

Hermione rueda los ojos.

—Lo único que pediría es que sea interesante, inteligente, que no sea una bonita cabeza hueca, no, no, no, ya he estado con mujeres así y… bueno, ésas solo sirven para… una cosa.

Hermione alza las cejas, sorprendida. Sabia que Malfoy debía haber estado con muchas mujeres, pero ella creía que él prefería a las "bonitas cabeza hueca".

— ¿Y físicamente?

—Pues no tengo algún físico en especial, mientras sean bonitas y se cuiden, ya sabes, que hagan ejercicio, coman balanceado, sean higiénicas, se arreglen —el rubio mira hacia la cámara —mientras se vean bien…, están bien para mí —dijo sonriendo.

Hermione bosteza sin emitir sonido. Draco lo nota.

—Aunque… pensándolo bien, si hay un rasgo físico que le da puntos extras —dice clavando su mirada en Hermione.

— ¿Se puede saber cual es?

—Las pecas en los hombros —Hermione contiene la respiración y abre los ojos como platos, sin dejar de mirar al rubio.

.

.

—_Demonios —murmuró la chica al ver al rubio._

—_Oh… ¿pero que veo? —dijo Draco llegando hasta ella —. Granger con vestido, al fin puedo creer aquellos chismes que decían que tú eras mujer._

—_No molestes, Malfoy —dijo Hermione tratando de alejarse._

_Draco la tomó del brazo, evitándolo._

— _¿Pero qué es esto? —preguntó el rubio quitando la chalina de los hombros de la castaña, dejando al descubierto unas curiosas pecas que los cubrían por completo, debido a que el vestido era strapless y tenía el cabello totalmente recogido en un elegante peinado._

_Draco admitió, solo para si, que se veía muy linda, tal vez demasiado._

—_Dámelo, Malfoy —pidió la chica tratando de quitarle la chalina._

—_Alcánzalo —dijo Draco alzando su brazo, fuera del alcance de la castaña._

— _¡Malfoy! —gritó ella._

— _¿Qué? _

— _¡Dámelo! _

—_Ya te dije, alcánzalo._

_Hermione se acerca a él y se estira todo lo que puede tratando de alcanzarlo, no lo logra._

— _¡Joder, Malfoy! ¡Dámelo ya! La ceremonia de graduación esta por empezar._

—_Alcánzalo —repitió Draco divertido._

—_Malfoy —dijo con voz dura — ¡Dámelo! —gritó saltando un poco, tratando de alcanzarlo._

— _¿O qué? Llamarás a tu noviecito para que venga a amenazarme._

—_Yo no necesito un novio que venga a amenazarte, es suficiente conmigo misma._

—_Oh no, eso me asusta tanto —dijo Draco llevando su mano a su pecho, fingiéndose asustado._

— _¡Dámelo! —Hermione hizo otro intento, pero no lo alcanzó._

—_Esta bien —exclamó el rubio dando un paso hacia atrás —. Aquí tienes —estiró la chalina hacia ella._

_La castaña lo miró con desconfianza y rápidamente tomó la chalina, al mismo tiempo que Draco trataba de quitárselo, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo, quedando ella sobre él. Demasiado juntos el uno del otro._

_Era la primera vez que Hermione veía tan de cerca al rubio, quedó impresionada por sus ojos, eran tan… únicos, era dos perfectas esferas de plata, eran tan fríos y misteriosos. _

_Lo mismo pasó con Draco, solo que él no quedó prendado con sus ojos, sino con sus labios, se veían tan rosados y suaves, abiertos ligeramente, lo incitaban a besarla._

— _¿Hermione? ¿Qué haces en el suelo? —preguntó Carrie al dar la vuelta en ese pasillo y ver a su amiga, con el cabello suelto y despeinado, debido a la caída._

_Hermione levantó la cabeza dejando al descubierto a la persona que se encontraba debajo de ella._

— _¿Qué le pasó a tu cabe… —se interrumpió la peliazul — ¿Malfoy? —dijo incrédula al ver al rubio._

_La castaña se levantó inmediatamente y caminó hacia su amiga. Draco se incorporó y se sentó, justo a tiempo para detener a la chica tomándola del brazo._

— _¿No olvidas algo? —dijo extendiéndole su chalina._

_Hermione la tomó pero el rubio la jaló hacia él, quedando así sus rostros muy cerca._

—_Por cierto —murmuró el rubio acercando su boca al oído de la chica —, lindas pecas —susurró rozando el oído con sus labios._

_La castaña se separó de golpe, notando que el chico ya no la tenia entre sus manos se alejó rápidamente._

_Ella no supo que después de eso él tocó sus labios y no dejó de pensar el ella en todo el día. Él no supo que ella no durmió esa noche por no dejar de pensar en él._

.

.

—Bien, Draco, gracias por aceptar la entrevista, ¿algo mas que quieras decirle a tus fans? —dice Ronald al terminar la entrevista.

—Pues no, en realidad no —responde el rubio.

—Está bien, eso seria todo, de nuevo, muchas gracias —el pelirrojo mira a Hermione —Hermione, Hermione —la llama al notarla como ida.

—Ah… si… corte —dice ella reaccionando y deteniendo la grabación.

El rubio sonríe de lado mirándola.

—Necesito aire —dice la castaña saliendo de ahí.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Espero que si. No duden en dejarme un lindo review diciéndome que les pareció o por si tienen alguna duda, o incluso alguna critica constructiva, eso también se agradece. XO. **

***Yiriz**


End file.
